legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen hanging out on the beach as Sammy sits on top of the hill. Alex then looks up at him) Alex: Yo Sammy! Sammy: Hm? Alex: Get down here man! Sammy: Uh sure. (Sammy runs down the hill toward Alex) Alex: What are you sitting all alone for? Sammy: Oh, no reason. Erin: Is Jessica inside? Sammy: Yeah. Alex: Is she okay? Sammy: Oh yeah yeah she's good. Alex: Well if she's all right... Sammy: She's just a bit stressed about school is all. Alex: That's fair. Erin: She's been acting really weird. Sammy: Gee you think? Erin: You sure she's fine? Sammy: That's what she says. Alex: Well, maybe she'll come out later. Sammy: Yeah. (Miles then runs up) Miles: Yo guys! Crime alert! Erin: Aww are you serious? Alex: Right now? Miles: Unfortunately yes. Alex: Awww man! Miles: It's the Marked Ones again. Erin: What're they doing now? Miles: It seems that they're raiding a police convoy. Alex: Well, let's get ready then. Miles: Got it. (The heroes all head inside to get ready to head out. The Marked Ones are seen in town raiding the convoy as the trucks are seen flipped and torn open) Marked One #1: Get those weapons loaded. The boss needs that in the armory by sundown. Marked One #4: Yes sir! (The Markes One Captain looks around before he sees the Defenders heading toward them) Marked One #1: Ah crap....Heads up men! (The Defenders arrive as the Marked Ones jump down and aim at the heroes) Richie: Jeez, only six guys? Alex: Guess they didn't expect company. Marked One #1: Hey, back away kids! This does not concern you! Erin: Sure doesn't seem that way. Miles: It's over here Marked Ones! Looks like you're gonna have to return those weapons of yours. Marked One #2: Never! Marked One #3: This loot belongs to us now kiddies! Alex: Well that's unfortunate. Guys, who's down to kick some masked men in the face? Miles: Always! Zulu: Let's do it! Omega: Let's go! (The Defenders charge at The Marked Ones) Marked One #5: Maybe we underestimated their group size sir! Marked One #4: Who cares? Just charge! (The Marked Ones charge the group with most of them easily being brought down with ease. Miles is seen webbing them down to the ground) Miles: Jeez, that was easy. Denki: Too easy. Alex: Yeah, weird. Miles: Well, let's put down the beacon for the cops. They clearly need this to- Jessica: ALEX LOOK OUT!! Alex: Huh? (Alex turns to find a Marked One as he grabs his shoulder and rams his knife into Alex's gut before getting knocked out by Richie) Jessica: Alex! Erin: No! (Alex falls down holding his wound as he groans in pain. Miles then webs the Marked One down and sets down a beacon) Miles: Oh crap, Jessica help me out! (Jessica and Miles run over and help Alex up) Miles: Alex? Alex can you hear me? Alex: Yeah yeah....I'm fine man. Jessica: Alex you're bleeding! Alex: Nah it's fine... Miles: We gotta get him home. Now! Erin: Come on guys! Jessica: It's gonna be okay Alex, we're gonna get you home. (Alex begins to pass out from blood loss as the group carries him home. He then begins to wake up later on as he's seen in his bed back home) Alex: Aww man.....What the heck...? Jessica: Oh Alex! Thank goodness! Alex: Huh...? Jessica...? What's going on...? Jessica: You got hurt against the Marked Ones! Alex: Hurt...? How bad..? Jessica: See for yourself! (Alex looks confused before he looks down and finds his stab wound bandaged up) Alex: Did I....get stabbed...? Jessica: Yeah, pretty bad too. Alex: Well, why haven't I been healed yet? Jessica: Because I took over all of your medical business! Alex: Huh?! Jessica: What, is that a problem? Alex: No no not at all! I uhhh...just didn't know you could handle that kind of stuff. Jessica: Of course I can! I'm not gonna spend all that knowledge I got at school for nothing! Alex: Okay okay. I was just saying. Jessica: That's more like it. Alex: Well, how long have I been out? Jessica: A few hours. Alex: W-Where's everyone else? Jessica: It's only me you and Sammy for now. Alex: Well where's Sammy? (Sammy separates from Jessica and lands on Alex's bed) Sammy: Right here! Alex: Oh. Jessica: We're gonna be helping you out from here on out Alex. Alex: Guys, I really think I can handle myself. Sammy: Really...? Alex: Yeah. I can still stand can't I? (Alex gets up before being overwhelmed by pain from his stab wound. He then lays back down) Alex: Okay....Maybe I can't stand up. Sammy: Yeah. Jessica: Just stay there for awhile Alex. Alex: Well, what am I supposed to do? Who's gonna be Team Leader for the others? Jessica: Oh, Erin and Izuku have that covered. Alex: *sigh* Great. Sammy: Hey it's okay, you have me! Alex: Even better.... Jessica: Alex, don't be mean to him. Alex: I wasn't! Sammy: You sure? Alex: Yes! Sammy: Fine with me! Alex: *sigh* (Alex lays his head on his pillow and looks up at the ceiling) Alex: So, how long till I can head back out? Jessica: Maybe a few days. Alex: Seriously? Sammy: Yeah. Alex: Aw man..... (The front door is heard opening) Erin: Hey, we're home! Sammy: I'll go see them, you stay here Jess. Jessica: Got it. (Sammy leaves the room as he shuts the door behind him. He then looks over at Erin) Sammy: *sigh* Sorry Jess, but I gotta do this. (Sammy walks over to Erin as the others head off to do other things) Sammy: Hey uhh, Erin? Erin: Oh Sammy! Do you need something? Sammy: You could say that. Erin: Is something wrong? Sammy: Can we talk alone? Like...In private? Erin: Um, yeah sure. Sammy: Great. (Erin and Sammy head into Erin's room) Sammy: Okay, I've got some important news for you. Erin: Well, lay it on me Sammy? Sammy: You know how Alex and Jessica like to hang out right? Erin: Uh yeah? Sammy: Well, I think I may have found out something you might want to know. Erin: Hit me with it. Sammy: Jessica told me this earlier. She....is in love with Alex. (Erin is silent) Erin:....Excuse me, what? Sammy: Jessica has a crush on your brother. Erin: You're being serious aren't you? Sammy: Is it a problem? Erin: No no, not at all! Sammy: You sure? Erin: No, actually I'm happy for her. She picked her choice well! Sammy: Well...? Erin: Yeah! Sammy: But you do realize it's Alex we're talking about right? Erin: Yeah. And Alex is perfect for her. Sammy: How? Erin: You're a smart cookie Sammy. But you do have a lot to learn about love. Though I am glad you told me this. Oh man. And its the perfect set up to! Sammy: Set up? Erin: My brother's injured and the girl who loves him is his healer. Almost 90% of the time this happens, people ALWAYS fall in love. Sammy: But do you even know if Alex likes her back? Erin: Do you? Sammy: Well I mean- Erin: Exactly! It has to happen Sammy, it's perfect! Sammy: But wouldn't it be easier to have Ian or Kiro heal him? Erin: *Chuckles and pats his head* Oh sweet little Sammy. Like I said: You got a lot to learn about love. Sammy: Huh?? Erin: Sure, Ian or Kiro could get Alex back on his feet, but tell me, how is Jessica gonna get Alex to fall in love with her if she lets someone else do the work? Sammy: Well... Erin: Trust me Sammy, just because she fell for Alex doesn't mean she's not gonna stop loving you too. Sammy: You sure? Erin: I know so Sammy. Sammy: Yes! Just...please don't tell her I said anything. Erin: My lips are sealed Sammy. If I tell her, it'll be of my own suspicion. Sammy: Thanks. I'm gonna go check back on Alex now. Erin: You do that. (Erin and Sammy leave the room as Sammy heads back to check on Alex as he enters his room) Alex: Hey look who's back. Jessica: What were you up to? Sammy: Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what everyone was gonna do and remind them you're on Alex's doctor duties instead of Ian and Kiro. Alex: Cool. Jessica: Well, there's not really much I can do right now. He seems fine for now. Alex: Then why are you two still babying me? Jessica: Alex you're still not well! Sammy: A stab wound's gonna take time to heal man. Alex: Yeah, but don't you remember Jessica? Jessica: Remember what? Alex: We got that Battle Royale coming up tomorrow! Jessica:.....Huh......? Alex: I mean, I'm not saying I have to do it but still. Jessica: You're definitely not doing that's for sure! Alex: Aw man! Sammy: Battle....Royale? The heck is that? Alex: Only the greatest thing to ever occur at school! And, it's my only opportunity to go ham on Izuku! Sammy: Huh? Jessica: It's a massive fight between our class and Class 1-A. Sammy: Ah, that makes sense. Alex: Jeez, am I seriously gonna miss this? This'll be my first time not going and I CANNOT afford to miss out! Jessica: You can! As long as you've got that stab wound, you're not going anywhere! Alex: Aw come on Jess! You need me out there! Sammy: Alex, they can do fine without you. Alex: But-! Jessica: No buts! Alex: *groans*! (Alex turns onto his stomach and puts his face into his pillow) Jessica: Alex. Alex: No, I am not turning around! Jessica: Alex come on. Alex: No! (Jessica sighs) Jessica: Sammy. Sammy: Yeah? Jessica: You can control bodies, can you flip him over? Sammy: Sure. (Alex suddenly turns back around onto his back) Alex: NO! None of that please! Jessica: You feeling better? Alex: I'm not happy, but if that's how it has to be. Jessica: Good. Here, take this. Alex: Huh? (Jessica puts her hand on Alex's face, causing the two to blush as her hand glows before she takes it off) Jessica: There you go. Alex: Uhhhh.....What did you do....? Jessica: I eased your pain was all. Alex: I mean, I feel better but.....*yawn* I feel......tired..... Jessica: Just sleep it off Alex. Just sleep it off. Alex: But I......just..... (Alex falls asleep as Jessica sits up smiling) Jessica: Sleep well Alex. Sammy: What did you do to him? Jessica: I just put him to sleep was all. He clearly needed it. Sammy: Yeah. So what now? Jessica: We should probably let him sleep. He needs his rest. Sammy: Okay, you wanna go find some food? Jessica: Sure. (Sammy and Jessica head toward the door as Sammy runs out toward the kitchen. Jessica walks out before looking back at Alex smiling) Jessica: Goodnight Alex. See you soon. (Jessica closes the door as Alex is seen sleeping peacefully in his bed as he begins his recovery from his stab wound) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts